


brontide

by indigotortoise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, for kanae at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae has been crabbier than usual lately, so Chie suggests they have sex. Kanae thinks the idea of having sex with a human is disgusting but eventually takes her up on her offer. (written prior to chapter 52.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	brontide

They’d meet in the same cafe every week; it’s small with old furniture and the owners of the establishment appeared to have a thing for playing jazz music in the background at all times. That shitty little mouse — Chie Hori — would usually order panna cotta (which she claimed tasted wonderful with just the right texture) while he was content with just a glass of water. When they weren’t discussing what their next course of action should be, he’d watch her shovel dessert into her mouth at alarming speeds and wrinkle his nose at how unrefined she was. _This_ was the kind of company Shuu-sama kept? He could not for the life of him figure out exactly what made her worthy of his time. 

“Keep your elbows off the table,” he chided and set down his glass with a clink.

“Ehh, I don’t feel like it,” came her response and she licked at the corner of her lips.

He had spent the better part of this afternoon criticizing just about everything she did and it had gotten to the point where she was thinking about simply walking out and leave Kanae to pay for her dessert; they weren’t getting anywhere so there wasn’t really any reason for her to stick around. She had better things to do than to sit there and listen to the ghoul sitting across the table complain about her manners, after all. 

But he had gotten progressively worse over the past few weeks and she wondered if she should attempt to do something about it so their future meetings wouldn’t go straight to hell. If she had to guess, looking after Tsukiyama for three years had started to taken its toll on the servant — he’d sometimes talk about how some days were better and Tsukiyama could have coherent, although short conversations with him, but that he would always backslide and not say anything for days. One step forward, one step back, rinse and repeat for three years.

“We could have sex.”

“...Excuse me?”

He looked like she just had gravely insulted his mom or something. 

“You heard me. Stress relief, y’know?”

She idly rolled the spoon between her fingers and looked him straight in the eye. Sex admittedly wasn’t the first thing most people suggest, but she had never been like most people.

“ _Widerwärtig!_ You can’t be serious, _human_ ,” he managed to spit out, eyes glaring at Chie with clear hatred and it wouldn’t surprise her if he wished he could impale her on his kagune right there. Alas, he was in a cafe in the middle of the day and the owners would frown upon getting blood and guts over the furniture.

“Dead serious, Kanae-kun,” she calmly responded and shoved the remainder of her dessert into her mouth. “Lemme know if you change your mind. I’m going to the park to take pics of some pigeons, see ya.”

Without saying another word, she left a fuming Kanae to pay for everything and disappeared out the door.

\--

Three days later, Chie got a phone call while she was in the middle of binge watching criminal dramas and she recognized the number as Kanae’s. 

“Guinea pig, does… your offer still stand?” It almost sounded like he couldn’t believe he was even asking, that he was sacrificing all the pride he had. “Shuu-sama isn’t talking to me today and I need to get _out_ of the house for a few hours.”

“I told you to let me know if you change your mind, didn’t I? Your place or mine?”

“We are not doing this in my master’s residence,” he snapped. “There are other servants around, I cannot—”

“Oh, okay. Well, you can come over in an hour and a half. I’m not having sex before I finish this episode because three people are dead and I want to know who did it.”

Kanae hung up on her and wondered if he should just go to his room and jack off instead of going through with this madness. Chie wasn’t even attractive for a human; she was completely unappealing from every angle and her height made her look half her age, which was a definite turn-off. If he wanted to sink low enough to have sex with a human he could easily find a better-looking one and work his charm. 

But unlike the shitty mouse, said better-looking human wouldn’t know that he’s a ghoul. He’d have to maintain the charade and he’d rather just be allowed to be himself for a while. Maybe that was why he had called her — he wouldn’t have to pretend anything.

\--

Chie’s apartment was practically a shack in comparison to the Tsukiyama residence. It was small, designed for one person to live in, and decorated to her tastes (which were poor.) He had almost expected it to be a cluttered mess, but aside from the mountain of candy wrapper on the coffee table in the living room it was surprisingly tidy. They didn’t waste their time on pointless chatting and as soon as he had taken off his shoes and jacket she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into her bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed (which was big enough for two; apparently the mouse liked having ample space to sleep in), legs crossed and hands clasped in his lap. He looked at Chie, clearly waiting for something to happen because he certainly wasn’t going to initiate anything. The little girl simply stood there and looked back for a moment, then lifted her hand to tug at the ribbon tied underneath his collar and pulled it off.

“I hope you’re not expecting a relationship out of this,” he said and watched her play with the fabric between her fingers. It was soft with a nice shade of lilac and she seemed to like it.

“I’m not interested in that sort of thing, Kanae-kun,” she replied bluntly. “I offered sex, not a wedding and a honeymoon.”

Chie let the ribbon fall to the wooden floor and then nudged his legs apart. She moved to stand between them and began to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom, revealing his naked chest to her gaze. She stopped to unabashedly admire the view; while he certainly wasn’t muscular, the skin looked soft and creamy and she liked how the light pouring in from the window slipped over the contours. She wouldn’t mind taking a picture of him like this. Some other time, perhaps.

He still wasn’t doing anything and she could see a faint blush spread over his face.

“Is this your first time, Kanae-kun?”

There was a moment of silence.

“... _Ja_ ,” he muttered and glowered at her. Was it that obvious? No matter, he was not going to let performance anxiety or anything of the sort get the better of him. Tossing his unbuttoned shirt aside, he gestured for her to raise her arms and delicately pulled off the blue shirt she was wearing. Although this was an entirely different situation, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t undressed another person before. Shuu-sama needed to be dressed and undressed every day, after all, since his apathy stopped him from doing it on his own.

Her bra was, unsurprisingly enough, plain and white. She wasn’t flat-chested, but her breasts weren’t particularly big either, and looked like they easily would fit in his hands. He lightly trailed his fingertips along her sides, watching her quiver, before he reached around to unfasten her bra. It wasn’t something he had experience with so it took him a few attempts to figure out how the clasp worked, and soon it joined the pile of clothes that had begun to form on the floor.

Kanae wondered if he should take a nipple in his mouth and lick it, or if he should use his hands and maybe give them a pinch. But before he could make a decision, the half-naked girl in front of him climbed up onto his lap, pushing him down against the bed. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d let her do that, but there he was, on his back with a girl straddling him and leaning forward to trail light kisses along his collarbone. It didn’t feel bad — the sensation was a very pleasant one.

Chie trailed her kisses south, over the expanse of his chest and when she brushed against his nipple he couldn’t stifle the soft gasp that escaped. She took that as a cue to linger there a little longer, sticking out her tongue to lap at the hardening nub — and in a sudden spurt of feeling mischievous, she blew on it, the cool air causing him to shiver and he felt heat pool in his groin. This girl (disgusting human girl, he reminded himself) was a lot better at this than he expected her to be. 

He felt her press her knee to his crotch, which prompted her to look up at him and say:

“You’re kinda hard, Kanae-kun.”

“And whose fault is that? _Scheiße_ …” he muttered. His pants suddenly felt too tight and she carefully ground her knee against him, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“I can’t be that shitty if I’ve given you a hard-on.”

It’s not like what she said wasn’t true, but he wasn’t going to admit it. The last shred of his dignity wouldn’t allow him to go ahead and outright say that he enjoyed what she was doing. 

She got back to work, her mouth showering his chest with little suck-kisses that left saliva in their wake while she moved against his groin, prompting him to squeeze his eyes shut and moan. She stopped to watch his face for signs of discomfort, and when she saw none she continued and ran her fingers over his skin, luxuriating in how smooth it felt.

When it occurred to him that maybe he should do something other than just lie there, Kanae suddenly grabbed Chie and rolled them over so that she was on her back underneath him. Her eyes widened in surprise over the sudden movement and her gaze wandered down to the tent the ghoul had pitched in his pants, then back up to his face. He leaned forward, his purple fringe brushing against Chie’s forehead and he met her gaze with cold eyes.

For a second, neither of them said or did anything.

“I could kill you right here and no one would be the wiser,” he observed as though he were commenting on the weather.

“You could. But you won’t,” she whispered, not breaking eye contact. It was actually sort of impressive how nothing seemed to be able to perturb the girl at all. Was the concept of fear completely foreign to her? He remembered the story his master told him once, about a dinner show at a hospital where he had nearly dropped her from an eight-story window, and how brushing against death’s door only prompted her to raise her camera.

"Tch. You're lucky Shuu-sama likes you so much or I would have killed you ages ago."

“Are you gonna touch me or what? Sounding homicidal doesn’t turn me on.”

Right. Of course. Not entirely sure if he was doing it right, Kanae ghosted his mouth along her jawline and down her neck and did his best to make up for his inexperience with an intense determination to please her; not because he particularly liked her (he still really disliked her), but because it would be a massive blow to his ego if he couldn’t do that much. He noted how she shuddered at his touch and he smiled against her skin. He wasn’t doing so badly, then.

Emboldened, he made his way down to her breasts and he flitted his tongue against her nipple and took it between his teeth and sucked at it for a few seconds before he let go. She moved a hand to his head, twisting her fingers through the strands of hair as she rewarded him with a sharp gasp.

He slid down even further and curiously dipped his tongue into her navel to see how he would react, and when that didn’t seem to do anything to excite her further he looked up and rested his fingers over the waistband of her shorts. His nose could pick up on the scent that came from between her legs; it was musky and not unpleasant, but not particularly nice either. But it gave away that she was wet and that made it somewhat erotic.

Chie propped herself up on her elbows, half-sitting. “I want you to eat me out.”

The ghoul looked at her, confusion written across his face — apparently he wasn’t familiar with the lingo and thus thought of a very different kind of eating.

“Oral sex, Kanae-kun,” she clarified once she realized. Kanae nodded and hooked his fingers under her shorts and she lifted herself up so he could pull them off and toss them to the floor.

Her panties were black and her scent pervaded his nose more than it did before. He then paused for a second to unzip his strained fly and rub his palm against the bulge in his underwear, relieving some of the hot pressure that had been building up in his groin. Returning his hand to her underwear, he pressed two fingers against her crotch, teasing her lips through the fabric, which moistened at the touch.

“Hurry up,” she whined and he complied (but not without a grin tugging on his lips,) pulling down her underwear to reveal pubic hair — turns out the carpet matches the drapes — and her glistening labia. Her scent prickled his nose even more and he made a face. He doubted this would be anywhere near refined enough for his tastebuds.

Still, he positioned himself so he could settle his head between her legs and rest his hands over her thighs, near the junction between her legs and pelvic area. Suddenly the task at hand seemed so daunting. He wasn’t some uneducated peasant; he has read about both oral sex and the female anatomy, but it was still an entirely new experience to him and he wasn’t sure where he should start.

Kanae felt her staring at him, so he threw hesitation to the wind, parted his lips and pressed his tongue against her. He flattened his tongue, tracing it in slow and wide strokes along her outer lips. He moved his hands and parted her labia with his thumbs, allowing for better access and when he pressed his tongue to her entrance and dragged it up toward her clit, her hips jerked up. She gave up on trying to prop herself up and instead relaxed back into the mattress while her fingers found their way back to Kanae’s hair, raking through the strands and lightly tugging at the scalp.

Chie’s nerve endings were tingling, almost aflame. _Kanae-kun is really good_ , she thought as he felt his tongue flick around her clitoris, and over the hood covering the glans. When she moaned, he quickly repeated the motion over and over until she tugged at his hair a little harder, signalling for him to stop.

“Earth to Kanae-kun,” she said, her breath rapid. Kanae pulled away and looked up at her, his chin and lips partially covered in her juices. He actually looked sort of hot like that, if she ignored how his eyebrows scrunched up in a frown.

“Don’t just stampede over my clit,” she continued. “It gets kinda old really fast, you know? Try different things.”

“...I know what I’m doing, _Nagetier_.” He leered at her.

“Just take the feedback. And I have a name.”

Normally, he found her lack of subtlety grating — the girl was about as blunt as a brick to the face. While he still didn’t like it, he could at least resume his work knowing what she wanted him to do. Different things, she said. He awkwardly roamed his tongue around to get the lay of the land, seeing what worked and what didn’t by listening to the sounds she made, once in a while pulling back for a second to breathe before going back down on her. When his tongue tired, he decided to let it rest for a moment while he pouted his lips and began to plant feathery kisses over her inner thighs instead.

The kisses taunted her; while they were undoubtedly pleasant and made her feel like she was going to melt away, they did nothing about the burning sensation he’d steadily built up in her groin. Her heart was beating rapidly like a war drum inside her chest and all she wanted was to come. When he began to trail back up Chie’s leg again, she hissed and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him to where she wanted him.

“Don’t stop,” whether it was an order or a plea, she didn’t know, but he followed along willingly. He parted his lips again and pressed the tip to her entrance, swirling it around and lapped at her in quick little strokes, tasting her secretions. Feeling her squeeze her thighs against him, Kanae finally plunged it inside her and danced it along her inner walls, which wrung out a loud moan from her throat. He brought his tongue to her clit and flitted over it in delicate motions and sucked it on it gently in a way that finally hurled her over the precipice into orgasm. Kanae could feel her fingers clutch his scalp as her body trembled, and he continued to move his tongue until the spasms died down and left her a panting mess. He then pulled his head back and sat up, and she made no attempt to keep him in place with her legs. His chin was warm and sticky from the juices that were dribbling down and he swiped at it with the back of his hand.

“Woah, that was intense!” Chie chirped as soon as she came down from her post-orgasm haze and brought a hand down to her crotch, then held it in front of her face to get a good look at her own secretions. Kanae didn’t bother asking why she did that; it was probably just another one of those weird things she liked to do. Ridiculous.

She sat up a few moments later and moved over to where Kanae was, splaying her fingers over his crotch. She felt how warm his erection was and she rubbed it through his underwear and squeezed it lightly, which made him shudder.

“I don’t really feel like sucking your dick. Do you want a handjob or should we just get to the main event?”

She slid her other hand over his pectorals as she waited for his response.

“Doesn’t matter. _Beeilung_ , you lil’ mouse.”

Chie rolled her eyes. “We’re fucking and you’re still not using my name.”

Kanae bit back a snappish insult. He wasn’t in the mood for this, and he didn’t want the girl to decide she’s had enough because he wouldn’t put it past her to just leave him there with his throbbing arousal. 

“Main event, then. Take your pants off. You’ve been wearing ‘em too long.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice, and a few moments later he had discarded both his pants and his briefs to the pile of clothes on the floor and he sat completely naked on the bed. His erection was stiff, with beads of precum leaking from the slit and his balls touched the sheets underneath him. Chie looked at it and she brought her hand to brush against the patch of purple hair above his dick. Kanae humored her instead of swatting her hand away, biting his lower lip when he felt a light tingle under his skin. But she didn’t touch the erection itself, much to his frustration.

She positioned herself so she was sitting astride him with her knees on either side of his legs, one hand on his shoulder and her groin inches away from this cock. Her other hand reached down and gingerly took hold of him.

“Ready?”

Kanae nodded and grabbed onto her ass as she guided his cock toward her entrance and lowered herself onto it. For a second Chie wondered if she should have let him finger her first because she’s well aware of her small size, but the head pushed through without much difficulty. She continued to push down, allowing more and more to slide in until she had buried him as deep as he could possibly go. It felt big inside her, but not uncomfortably so, and it wasn’t painful; she just needed a few moments to adjust to his girth.

She looped her arms around his shoulders and began to move, sliding up and down his shaft. Kanae groaned at the wet sensation enveloping his cock. It was hot, tight, and he felt harder than he had ever been before. Every time she moved, he felt the most intense electrifying shivers course up his spine and it was so _good_ , much better than doing it alone with his hand. His hips jerked and he thrust up into her as she pushed down onto him and did his best to match the tempo she had set. 

His breathless moans filled the bedroom and he made no effort to hold them back, too caught up in pleasure to care and for a moment he’d completely forgotten that he disliked her. Obscene little noises left Chie too, quieter than Kanae’s, as his length pulled out of her and then pushed back in.

A whimper left him when he coasted the edge and drove over it, pulling her closer as his orgasm swept through him. He thrust into her in a frantic rhythm as he spilled semen in thick spurts. When the intensity tapered off he felt lightheaded and weak and wrecked, his skin shimmering with sweat. Chie was still for a long moment, then moved and semen dripped from her entrance when his now flaccid cock slid out.

Kanae was too tired to care when she dipped a finger in the white liquid and tasted it. She regretted this decision and grimaced.

\--

As soon has they had the energy to get out of her bed, they went to take a quick shower; separately, of course, with Chie going first. Kanae spent a long time letting cold water spray over him and wondered if he had lost his mind when he decided to do this with her. But he eventually decided that it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he thought it would -- it was nice to get out of the house and just… be able to do this for himself and no one else.

It didn’t stop him from looking at her with that usual coldness in his eyes when he came out of the bathroom and she asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee, though.

“I don’t want your cheap instant coffee,” he told her. 

She shrugged and they didn’t say anything else, and she was fine with that. He stepped into his shoes, grabbed his jacket and left her apartment without saying goodbye.

After Kanae left, Chie decided to get to work. Armed with energy drinks and assorted bags of chips, she sat on the sofa with her laptop resting against her legs. She pulled up a folder containing the profiles of ghoul investigators she had ‘borrowed’ from the CCG’s database and began to read them, one by one.

She’d find _him_ soon, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even ship it but I felt like writing porn and this was the result. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don’t think I’ve written non-drabbles since like 2006 but for some reason I was in the mood for writing something longer.
> 
> I’m admittedly still rather “????” at the idea of Chie engaging in sex but she is an adult woman even if she doesn’t look like one so she can bang her best friend’s servant if she wants to.
> 
> (last edited on april 8.)


End file.
